A Brooklyn oneshot
by Leah Ka
Summary: well this is my first story on fanfic. It's about Brooklyn who is sitting in the park when he meets a girl around his age. the story takes place about a half year after the episode with him going crazy...


**Brooklyn (one-shot)**

**My first one-shot! And on English too! ^^**

There they where again.

The looks.

The looks that told me people still haven't forgotten the episode.

The episode that had change everything.

I had broken completely down, and I had let my bit-beast take control over me.

I had promised my self that I would never let it happen again and I had begun to train.

First it had been like torture.

Not being able to just lay in the grass the whole day, but later I had come to enjoy training with my friends.

I had changed a lot on that half year, but why was it that people couldn't see that?

Why couldn't _anyone _forget it and try to look at me as the one I was now.

Not even my friends could completely forget it.

They always looked hesitant when I asked them to blade with me.

I sighed and began to walk over to my favourite place in the park: under the big sakura tree a little away from the most people.

When I got there five people was already sitting there.

One of them, a girl, saw me and whispered something to the others.

They all looked at me and then got up and left.

I looked after them some time before I walked over and sat under the tree.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the silent. Here there wasn't any hateful looks, only peace and quiet.

Suddenly a weak sound found the way to my ears. I opened my eyes and looked around.

Not far from where I was, sat a girl with long black hair and played flute. Her eyes were closed and she looked very concentred.

I couldn't resist smiling.

The melody she played was happy and full of life and it wasn't one you could keep being sad if you heard.

I was completely lost in the melody and I starred at her when she suddenly stopped playing.

Slowly she opened her eyes and smiled. Her night blue eyes looked with my azure blue and slowly she stood up.

She walked over to me and smiled. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked. I smiled back and shook my head. She sat down with her leg crossed.

"My name is Lilia" she said and stuck her arm out for me to shake it.

A second I hesitant.

What if she would walk away when she found out who I am? I thought.

Then I shook it off me and took her hand.

"My name is Brooklyn" I said before bended down and kissed her hand.

She looked at me with slightly wide eyes.

I chuckled and smiled to her.

This made a tiny hint of pink cover her chins a second, before she laughed and smiled brightly to me.

My heart skipped a beat.

She looked like an angle when she smiled like that.

"Brooklyn?" she asked. "Yes?", "Could I have my hand back now?", Now it was my turn to blush a little.

I haven't realized I was still holding her hand.

I quickly let go of her hand and mumble a sorry.

She just shook her head with a big smile.

We sat in silence a couple of minutes before I asked: "Lilia what are you doing here all alone?", "I'm waiting for some friends, but they are an hour late" she answered plainly.

"What about you Brooklyn, why aren't you with the rest of your team?" I starred at her with big eyes.

Did she really know who I was, and if she did, why was she still here?

Normally people would walk away as soon they saw me.

"You know who I am?" I asked in a weak voice without looking at her.

"Yeah, well I know who you used to be. A BEGA blader who never trained and thought he could just go through whole life without sweat", I looked down, avoiding her gaze.

She was right, that was who I used to be.

Used.

"But I think you have change, and I would like to get to know the new you" she continued.

I looked surprised at her.

She was smiling kindly at me.

Who… who was she, since she said exactly what I had needed to hear?

"Come on!" she suddenly said.

I looked weirdly at her.

"Where are we going?" I asked while getting up.

Lilia smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Well I can't really get to know you if we just sit under the tree" she just said and began to run, pulling me with her.

I smiled.

She was something special.

An angle sent from above.

"Where do you want to go first?" she asked.

I thought for a moment before answering: "how about ice-cream?", "Yay!" she yelled but suddenly stopped.

"Um… Brooklyn… I'm kind of new here so… where exactly _is _the ice-cream store?" I looked at hear before laughing.

"This way" I said and pulled her in the direction of the ice-cream store.

We spend the next couple of hours by walking around and talking.

i soon found out, that Lilia was very easy to talk to.

I had already told her about when I had transformed and let Zeus take control, and instead of fleeing, like most others would have done, she listened to me the hold time.

When the sun began to go down it was time for us to separate.

I looked sadly at her.

"Don't be so sad Brooklyn, we will see each other soon, I promise", I looked at her.

She was still smiling, just like she had the whole day, but I could still see the sadness in her eyes.

"You promise?" I asked. "Pinkie swears" she said while laughing a bit.

I smiled at her.

"Lilia!" somebody suddenly yelled.

We both looked over at the one that had yelled.

A little away was stood two boys and a girl.

They were all waving to Lila.

"I got to go now Brooklyn" she said while walking away: "but we will see etch other soon, I can feel it", she was almost over to her friends when I realized something.

"Lilia, wait! Tell me your last name!" I wouldn't be able to find her again if I didn't know her last name!

Lilia turned around and waved.

"I will see you soon, Brooklyn Masefield", the she began to walk away.

Soon she had disappeared from my sight.

Lilia, I thought and looked up at the sky.

Then I smiled.

She was right, we were going to see etch other again, I could feel it.

**Well that's it! Tell me what you think about it.**


End file.
